Rewrite ${((4^{-3})(3^{-8}))^{-8}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 3^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((4^{-3})(3^{-8}))^{-8} = (4^{(-3)(-8)})(3^{(-8)(-8)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-3})(3^{-8}))^{-8}} = 4^{24} \times 3^{64}} $